narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raido X/Relationships
Raido's life long travels paved the way for him to forge powerful friendships and relationships. These fellowships cross many lands and stretch far and wide throughout the ninja world. Some began as rivals turned friends, other were family turned into comrades. The circumstances of each meeting vary from person and experience, but they each have a meaning into the place of the wandering shinobi known as Raido X. Ameyuri Aoki Ameko Aoki Ameya Aoki Ameryuu Aoki Amerai Aoki Atsuko Tanaka During a mission to Shinseimura in which Raido was tasked to help quell a civil war by action on behalf of one of the opposing sides in hopes of drawing out Tarutarosu. Raido was being tracked by Atsuko who was curious about his role within the war. After convincing her to join his side Raido via Six Paths of Pain began to work out in the open to inspire the villagers to fight back for their village. Atsuko being the only person who was aware that Raido was behind the Six Goddess persona, the two were close enough where she kept the secret. The two got long well and even in the heat of battle executed great teamwork, and created flawless plans together. It was hinted that Atsuko developed feelings Raido after the two had a heart to heart conversation of their past. However besides a little harmless flirting it never went anywhere. Atsuko claimed Raido opened her eyes a bit to look beyond her past and move forward to make a a better future, which is why she grew to like him because he was different. Raido promised to return and come visit her since she became the stand in village leader. With the Six Goddess as her supporters. Izaya Raido and Izaya share more in common than they may admit to, both men live very secretive lives despite being well known public figures. Both men never make a move without having a lan or motive set in place and live by the code of offer and trade. Realizing this the two men share a mutual respect of each others abilities not only as shinobi, but as shrewd men who like to think two steps ahead. This common interest set the table for the trust among the two men. The details of how the trust was earned is shrouded in mystery as both men do not easily hand out trust, most notably Izaya. Kohana Uzumaki Meet each other during Raido's tenure in Project:Rebirth, where he was often forced to fight against other experiments to live. Having been there from when Raido was first brought Konoha is perhaps the most aware of Raido's past. The two struck a friendship through the ten years Raido was subjected to Orochimaru's deception. Claiming her to be responsible for the few happy moments he did experience there. The two had a close knit friendship, but time would later separate the two as Kohona later ran away from Orochimaru and Kabuto and years later Raido would escape as well. The two later met and instantly caught back up with each other and even battled, since then the two have become decent friends. Kaname Soga A friendship that came out of nowhere, what was once a friendly visit and a spar out of respect came a friendship that is just as strong as the two men themselves. Raido and Kaname have taken on endless missions together fighting side by side in some of the most brutal and trying situations and environments. Battling names like Fa' rao, and Tsuko no Ai, and even the Alternate versions of themselves and tailed beast. When not fighting together the two have a fierce rivalry that they both enjoy as men of the same virtue, and ideals. The comraderie among the men has only strengthened as the two always more often than not run into each other, and have jokes waiting to greet the other. Kaname has quickly in time become Raido best friend and greatest ally, often standing in the face of the greatest danger and pushing forward. According to Raido, outside of Sannoto, Kaname was one of the greatest person to have not only as a teammate but as a close friend. Kyūki Sannoto Senju His best friend and his eternal rival. Their companionship has lasted the test of times for years despite the distance the two men often have in their life. Coming from two backgrounds where blood was not fully settled, they often competed to keep each other in tip top shape, but more importantly always looked out for each others best interest. To Raido there was never a dull moment with Sannoto who was almost always in trouble or on his way to get into it.The tow men acted together as friends and fools and enjoyed every moment the two were in the same area. Raido more often than not took part in these trouble at the expense of their enemies or targeted persons. The two men often battled whether for kicks or in tournaments where oddly enough the two men always seemed to battle. Their battles told a story and were magic to watch was they were frankly equal across the boards. As of late time has not been kind to either men who have been pulled in different directions, but one can already see that when they do meet it will be like the other never left. Shirokaze Nakano Sigma Uchiha Sorahime Nakano Temptation and lust given physical form was the best way to describe the feelings between Raido and Sorahime Nakano. Raido was amazed by not only her physical beauty but her kindness and also her fiery personality. Sorahime in turn was attracted to Raido's physical stature as well as the confidence and mystery that came along with him. Their attraction was not based off the principles of love or stability, but rather lust and carnal desires. Lust and temptation given two forms and conjoined at one was the best description for their relationship, and they both were victims of the moments they shared. Raido due to his background had zero information of a functional relationship, led to issues early on which led to the two to often discuss it, Raido often dodged explaining himself to avoid bringing up his past until she cornered him. It wasn't until Raido explained his background that Sorahime understood Raido fully. He had no stability in his life, and they were both at two different places in their life. They separated and remained good friends respectful toward each other, and usually speak highly of each other. However their lust filled nights would not go unrewarded as Sorahime later gave birth to twin daughters Suiren and Shirokaze, which was a great shock to Raido because he was at the time ignorant to the effects. Leading to Sorahime having to explain to him what happened. Since then Raido and Sorahime have become great role models for their kids and lovingly respectful to each other, often throwing jokes each others way about their steamy past in their youth. Suiren Nakano The youngest Twin daughte to Raido, and Sorahime Nakano. Raido loves his daughter very much, in the best way he knew how. he was extremely influential in her life leading her to wish to do some of the very same things he did, he later helped developed her fighting skills. As a child he and Sorahime often told stories of the wandering shinobi who traveled to many lands and the stories stuck with her as she grew older, she became more so involved when she learned the shinobi was none other than her own father. Raido is many senses is still learning about love and relationships but has done the best he could to be a father and role model in Suiren's life. Suiren of all the children has become the most enamored in Raido's lifestyle and seeks to create her own legacy which was heavily inspired by Raido. When with his family Suiren is usually the one always near Raido. Raido has had a heavy influence to Suiren's life and is mostly responsible for her actions and her interest, from all his travels or missions Raido always brings back maps gift and information where Suiren can travel and have her own adventures which makes her all the more giddy about wanting to start her own adventures. Yama Yama the King of Hell is Raido's spirit guide. He is one of the oldest living entities in the world. Raido's and Yama have been traveling aroudn together for years with Raido's soul being the tether to Yama. Yama reached out to a young boy who had destiny forced upon him and due to this he would now need to play a role. Though Early on Yama had little influence on his life he guided the boy without giving away much of his identity and plans for him. Slowly he built Raido up and prepared him for the endeavors he would soon face as an adult guiding him on the path to Siddha hood. Raido often complains of Yama being to up tight and allergic to fun and humor, often starting Yama is the pain in the ass he always wanted. Despite the comic antics Raido takes in insulting Yama he holds great respect for him and the two function as a great team. Their relationship and trust in one another has only improved their ability to coexist. Raido however still addresses Yama with his usualy antics something which has become more of a running gag between the two